


Redirect

by MR01



Series: Mend [16]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Smallville
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Superman barges into his office unannounced.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Mend [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here. What are you planning Luthor?" Bruce offers him a glass of champagne.

Lex makes a little noise. Tensing up instantly and Bruce 'tsk's against his glass of cognac because he hadn't been particularly interested in startling anyone tonight much less talking to them.

But now here he was and for Lex apparently, even gods made an exception.

Oh well, he for one kind of understands the appeal.

He isn't in his Batsuit and technically Lex recently paid off his debt to society so Bruce thinks he can spare a minute as well as share drink with an old friend.

He's using that term loosely and even then as friends they only ever did nonsense he'd often try to forget.

None of it was bad but it was something he hadn't gone out of his way to seek in years. 

Plus.

He doesn't have many of them left and tonight isn't the kind where he'd like to go in search of someone new. 

Lex takes the glass. His face crinkling slightly as he smiled something cheery almost innocent looking.

His eyes however showed something in complete contrast.

They appeared hallow-like.

Tired and hinting at something Bruce didn't want to think about because he was no shrink. 

"You here to get a little chit-chat for the night, no? Something out of the way a little more than charities or the mundane struggles of the common folk."

Bruce is silent. Watching Lex out of the corner of his eye as he drinks the champagne.

His arm now outstretched for a martini as he ignores the artwork and people.

Drinking his drink like he is in complete calm, bored even.

Like he wholeheartedly regrets coming here.

Which okay, that's understandable.

Instead of being curled up in his couch with a good book or out in world because Metropolis would never be the endpoint but instead he is still here.

What a pair they must make he thinks and then he sighs.

He doesn't have time (patience, emotional range because let's face it 99% of the time he is mad.) Or often- mental depth for dates or romantic crap.

Even if what he's had with Lex has always been, will forever remain a far cry from it.

Bruce is simply getting more suspicious about his intentions by the instant. 

"Hmm this was lovely. Let's do this again maybe." Lex had nudged his shoulder lightly.

Throwing a wink at his direction. 

Clearly intent on leaving which prompted Bruce into action.

He allows Lex some time before he sets out on the hunt. 

But deep down he isn't worried because he knows that if he can find Joker he can definitely deal with a Luthor.

* * *

"Don't walk away."

Lex had gone through the maze-like corridors of Wayne Manor like he owned the place he'd roamed it well long ago.

He stared at a picture on the wall of Alfred with all of Bruce's children.

His little band of multi-layered heroes. Heirs.

If he didn't know better he'd think that they looked happier with the kind butler than him which he for one understands.

Bats here has the emotional grasp mirroring that of a pomegranate but Lex assumed that's what trauma gifts you.

He's ready for him this time. His gaze rising to stare the breathtaking beast of a man down.

A hint of something smug lighting up his features.

"I think you're falling back a step tonight. You good there B? Is there anything I can assist you with?" 

Lex is the one to lean in first. Knowing that sure he probably didn't mean to initiate anything other than to toy with him yet Bruce took it at face value deciding to finish what he started.

One hand tightened up in a fist on Lex's coat collar. Yanking him closer still and his other hand gripping at his throat.

Tightening his grip just enough to get his message across, make things interesting on this crowded- stuffy night.

His mouth on his like it was what he'd wanted all night. 

Bruce throwing caution to the wind.

His thoughts all living for the way Luthor flicked his tongue at just the right angle.

Driving him straight back to his old ways. Where a possessive streak would like to take hold.

To move and control him.

"That all you got batboy? Because tonight-" he thrust into Bruce's space just close enough to have the Gothamite blush when he moaned something so needy.

His breathing stuttering a moment.

Doing it again when Bruce tightened his grip on his neck. In an almost feeble attempt to be dominant.. 

Regain his mind in order to control himself.

Finally making things a little more interesting.

And if Lex chuckles in his tiny victory he cannot possibly be held accountable.

"Oh baby, I need a man."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Follow me" His voice lowered in his command. 

Bruce disregards the thought of strangers in his house and of anything really that isn't the handsome man before him.

He wants to get out of this suit and into something a little less restrictive.

Grabbing Lex's hand he walks briskly.

Ignoring reason because it's been far too long since he's done exactly what he wants without bothering to care about someone else's feelings or judgements.

Leading the way to his bedroom because he'd been there many a times throughout the years and radically brash or not, Lex is his equal.

He opens the door quickly. Tossing his suit jacket on a couch before he's undressing himself.

Having the other billionaire thrumming his fingers on the marble top of a table before he is pushed onto his back. 

Bruce entrapping him with his body. His lips sinfully on him.

Unbuttoning his shirt forcefully. A few buttons flying off the table as Bruce's breaths come out a bit ragged.

He works on undoing Lex's belt and pants next. Making quick work of it. 

His hair falling out of place, disheveled slightly. 

Lex succumbs to the sensations. Closing his eyes. His breathing betraying him by letting Bruce in on just how much he wants this.

Bruce's hand waste no time in roaming Lex's chest. Tweaking a nipple on his way down his frenemy's glorious body. 

"You make any sounds louder than a whimper and I'll pull you over my knee. I promise I'll fuck you until you're nothing but a blubbering mess."

Lex places his arm over his mouth as a giggle threatened to overwhelm him. Mumbling the words "and how exactly would that possibly be a bad thing."

But Bruce is wholeheartedly ignoring him now as he occupied himself by lapping his tongue over his navel.

Effectively shutting Lex up for once on his descent downward.

He takes Lex into his mouth. Kissing the tip like he'd wanted nothing more this whole night then to get reacquainted with his dick.

Bobbing his head long enough to have Lex moan, fruitlessly trying to anchor himself because this was getting out of hand.

Still Lex called out his name along with a list of uncivilized words in several languages.

It was almost endearing but Bruce was now on a mission to punish the naughty twink under him.

And whilst both are well aware that they shouldn't be doing this it kind of adds to the experience.

A thrill that doesn't deter Bruce from blindly seeking Lex's mouth.

Wordless as he shoved two fingers then a third while he continued his delectable torture.

Lex lathered his fingers with saliva readily already having a few things in mind for what Bruce planned next.

For all his thinking, that didn't prepare him for the Bat to stick his fingers into him the moment he took him into his mouth a little deeper.

Scissoring him open a little more careful now that he's forced his way in and Lex stifled a laugh when he breathes the words 'the Wayne charm' sarcastic.

Leaving Bruce to pull off of his cock swiftly. Pre-come and saliva dripping from his chin slightly.

Not missing a beat as he wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand and thrust his fingers a little deeper.

Rolling his eyes. A cocky smirk illuminating his features when he picked up on Lex's lovely blushing.

Being just a tad more forceful as he fucked Lex with his fingers. Quick only to change up the tempo.

"Of course, I was raised to be a gentleman." He scanned the room quickly.

It's been three weeks since he has a chance to actually be much less sleep in here so it takes him a minute to find his bottle of lube.

"So lay back and enjoy your punishment, Luthor."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Maybe it's not enough then. Perhaps I should fire every incompetent person in the company, Lena. Would that make you feel better? To know that of six hundred people only ninety six won't be let go in Metropolis alone."

Lex had been in his office. Nine other board members on several different flat screens.

With his sister taking the lead first but now he is tired of the conversation.

Trying to end his meeting with her on a high note. Leaving him thinking that he would like to see her slightly more often. Just not anytime soon.

And before she has the chance to get another word in, she and her peers are welcomed with the distasteful sight of the world's finest hero. 

That's when the communication is disrupted and for the briefest of moments she considers offering her assistance because her older brother could potentially be facing some big trouble.

She lets the moment pass, thinking that she has a date with Eve at 3pm in her lab.

Knows that he can handle his own problems without early if any intervention.

Plus.

Discoveries await.

* * *

"Dear shame Kal-El, I wasn't done with my tea party yet."

Lex thinks security can be up here 40 seconds tops. Having upgraded his failsafe, robots last night should have been prompt enough to have him testing it out, still he held off.

Before he knows it Superman has him tied up in his own office. Having ripped off his tie in the process.

Feet dangling in the air up until he forces himself to relax. Not show this deity his fears or anticipation.

He has no idea what brings this on or if he will survive the ordeal because for the past twenty and a half hours he's been a surprisingly good boy.

When the god's eyes glow a scorching red, his mouth poised into frown.

This Supe. looks mad, like his routine of everlasting struggle with wanting to hurt him but ultimately not is starting to get old.

He wonders if Kal here was exposed to some red kryptonite. On the other hand, that can't be right.

Had he been, Lex thinks he might have not survived this far.

"Kryptonian" Lex does not struggle against what binds him. He does however narrow his eyes.

Hoping that the simple act could get the message across that he was displeased.

Mouth tight in his disgust. 

"Luthor" 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"What is this?" Kal-El floats midair. Holding up a newspaper.

The front page has a picture of Bruce Wayne and the recently released CEO of Lex Corp. in what was definitely a heated kiss brought on by an argument, a slight flirtatious spirit.

Ultimately an understanding and alcohol.

The headline reads the question 'Will there be a merger' and of fucking course Ms. Lane took the picture. 

At precisely the moment the two billionaires had assumed they were completely alone.

"What can I say. It was a pleasure of a party. Bruce made sure to be exemplary host."

Lex still has the bruises and bite marks as evidence. Wayne has always been into the rougher side of everything.

Still, despite this not being a PR nightmare because he is sure Bruce has his people on it.

This was not the time for either of them to expose themselves. 

Sure dating a recently released criminal wasn't the best way to end the night on a public note.

That rule wouldn't ever apply if you were rich like him or a Luthor. 

By now he bets his respectable playboy status just got hotter.

"What's it matter to you? You of all people need to keep in mind. Out of the two of us, thee and me. I am human, I have needs."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A few seconds pass and Lex finds himself growing a little bored. He is safe, completely uninjured but this feels a little demeaning and not in a fun way.

His voice just on the right side of snappy when he looks him dead in the eyes.

Consistent life of crime or not who he takes to bed is no one's business and he has half the urge to fire Lois. 

He sighs, he won't. Despite their many differences he thinks her work phenomenal.

Still this increase in their sudden interest in his personal life or agenda is getting on his nerves.

Not even Lena or his mother are anywhere near this concerned with him.

So what gives with this alien, exactly.

Urging him to answer back coherently that way they can move on with their lives. "Since when is getting laid a crime?" 

"I, it's not but Lex you just got out of Arkham. You were supposed to go home, rest. And if you were missing your element of choice."

"Like I don't know maybe inventing doohickeys in one of your labs. Or be out planning some form of evil scheme that if it weren't so extreme or radical it would kind of make sense."

Superman's rant is cut short by the hanged man's outburst.

"Screw you." Lex wants to stay silent and decidedly not blurt out that this space bastard does not know him.

That he is not now nor has he ever been a one dimensional idiot.

Still he keeps his response simple, ineloquent but he assumes that this lingo is what this hero is probably well acquainted with.

"Do it yourself, coward.." well he had certainly not meant to vocalize that because c'mon now but so far the words were out.

The challenge lingering in their atmosphere.

There is heavy silence in the air. His laser eyes dimming and going back to their beautiful blue color. 

Cautious yet easing out of it as he continues. His face dusted with a warm pink tone as the extent, damage of his own words hit him.

"I'm exhausted Lex. I don't hate you. I sometimes wish I did and it's so frustrating."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

He would like to ask just what exactly he is supposed to do with that particular caliber of a revelation.

Instead he scowled. His face clouding over in his rage because he's skated past the point of simply annoyed or angry.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you're trying to pull here bub but I won't fall for it."

Lex attempted to yank at his restraints yet all he accomplished was to injure himself in the process.

He continues to struggle against his binds.

"Untie me." Lex is staring down a God. One he does not fear or believe in but he in the back of his mind.

He knows that he is as he has always been with the Kryptonian, at a disadvantage.

Clark doesn't budge. He looks like he wants to do as he's told but aside from that does not moves.

"Why would you and Bruce Wayne.. Well I get it he's gorgeous in a 'I hate the world' way. While you despite your criminal record, can definitely get it any day of the week but it's a lot to process."

Lex stopped thrashing around the moment he deemed it undignified. 

Clark is holding him up with a hand. His alien strength clearly visible while he holds him as if he weighs nothing and Lex finds himself alight with shame. 

Because shit, he finds it attractive.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"I could have you arrested. Experimented on." He's lying. At the moment aside from being powerless he can't have the world's golden boy where he wants him.

Superman, Kal-El, hell even Clark Kent can do no wrong.

"Not that it's any of your business but Brucie almost had me branded. It's what reignited our risque activities."

A look of something dark and possessive flashes across Superman's features. His hold on Lex's tie tightening. 

"Last night, did he hurt you?" Clark has half a mind to use his x-ray vision.

To see for himself.

Then plummet his way into Wayne Industries or Manor just to fight the Bat. Diana, Arthur and Victor might not be enough to stop him this time.

Barry might be quick enough to flash Bruce out of his path but it's just a bridge he's going to have to cross when he gets there. 

"Nothing I didn't want." Lex glared at him. His thoughts betraying him however when he sees the last son of Krypton from this angle.

Practically on his knees for him. This week's just checked off a few of his kinks.

* * *

Clark looks up at Lex's body. His hand moving forward of it's own accord.

Ghosting over a bruise on Lex's inner thigh. Before he's looking away from his captive audience.

All the fight he had felt bubbling up leaving him now and he wants to leave. Let Lex go.

That had been what he was gonna do.

Honest.

Then Luthor had the audacity to gasp something audiable like a confession.


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes snapped up to Lex's. A question evident. Lex's face turning a slight pink color.

"If you must know, I'm still sensitive." 

Superman shoved him against a wall with the force and speed of a rocket. Taking Lex's breath away.

Not giving him enough time to react when Kal is undoing his pants. 

Gripping his semi hard cock through his black briefs.

Looking up at him like he is debating with himself on a molecular level. 

And Lex is closing his eyes tight. Turning his head to the side. 

"So you like it rough? I can give you that better than anyone has before. I think I just might ruin humanity for you."

Clark seemed to make up his mind as he spoke. He is going to do this.

He is going to fuck Lex Luthor.

When Lex whined out the words 'what part of I'm sensitive do you still not comprehend' and then he's calling him a heathen.

Clark just hummed lightly. Traced the outline of his dick with his right pointer finger.

"Don't care. I'm going to explore your body. Asses the damage. Then I'm going to make you mine."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"Bullshit. Let me go." Lex felt his heart rate pick up when Kal-El has the nerve to follow through with his own promise.

Sticking out his tongue the moment he uses both hand to steady the gorgeous billionaire above him. Holding him in place by his hips.

A cute blush covering his face and Lex is left wondering if has even done anything like this before.

Sure Lois is a fire cracker, has gotta be in bed but right now judging by the way Clark is holding him he thinks that this lapse in judgment or whatever it is might be different.

Whatever he was going to say next dies a quick death on his tongue when Clark swiped his own over the tip of his treacherously hard, needy still clothed dick.

Lex thinks he just might die when Clark grips him a little harder. Closed his mouth around him and sucked lightly. 

"Ah Clark, sto-" the rest of the sentence comes to a full stop on his lips when Kal-El looks up at him.

Slowing down even more in his actions, cautious now. Questions and determination evident on his face but there is something else. 

It makes Lex's heart ache for him and if he wishes he was was unbound, could run his fingers through Clark's hair it is inconsequential. 

Instead he breathes out a small stuttering sigh. Closing his eyes and gives in. Thrusting once but it ignites Kal's world because his thumb hovers over his skin delicately.

Placing an open mouthed kiss on his pre-come soaking dick as if he wanted nothing more than to become one with it.

Lex knows he so completely- irrevocably lost the day, this battle to the Kryptonian the moment he met him.

He unwilling gave him more than just his undivided attention.

"Your Rao should have mercy on my soul, will you Clark."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"I don't think so Lex. You should be held accountable for your misdeeds. I appoint myself your judge, jury and executioner."

Clark has the audacity to wink at him. The tall man is on his knees for him.

Giving in to one of his kinks without a care or ounce of shame in the world and he is the one looking like he is in control here.

Almost gone is his shyness. 

"Oh, you devious shit." Lex had not intended on huffing out a lot.

"You like how it feels in your mouth, Kryptonian?" Lex asked. Smirking. His voice huskier now, he cannot loose himself here.

A mix of taunting and need yet there is evident anger.

His mind briefly flashing to thoughts of last night with Bruce and oh the disrespect.

It's thrilling and evil. Clark will make him regret this.

"Wayne almost bit the tip off. Be a little more considerate would you?" 

Lex Luthor had come to expect many things. Betrayal, murder attempts. Anything and everything bad against him and his own really.

So from time to time he got pretty comfortable dropping a dose of venom here or there too.

He is a Luthor. It is in his blood, nature.

When Clark looked up at him again however, when he flinched ever so slightly Lex didn't feel like a victor.

No. Fuck. He should have known. Fuck.

He felt like he always has whenever he finds himself at home, alone and feeling like a utter failure or fuck-up.

Hell whenever he was at the Kent's and they tore him apart, made want to apologize and be better.

"You want me. Only me. I'll make you realize that Lex. Remember."

Clark's voice is low yet it's got so much self assurance to it that all Lex can do is moan when Clark pulls at his pants.

Ripping them like wrapped paper and then his underwear is next. Leaving him exposed and a little cold.

A little embarrassed because even though he knows Kal has x-ray vision it's just different to have him see him like this now.

All the scars and bruises, love-marks even though they weren't exactly made with the spirit of that word in mind.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Clark kisses his way down Lex's well toned stomach. Reaching his navel. Licking that too on his descent lower.

Smirking into Lex's hip when he hears the billionaire beg him to stop being so mean and just toying with him.

To continue.

Lex's fingers tangled up in his hair. Pulling roughly in his need and Clark is enjoying every minute of it.

He gets to work. His mouth on Lex's cock. Placing his lips against it. Then a small kiss.

Careful with his tongue. Because he heard the handsome man earlier about being a little less than a hundred percent at the moment.

To put it delicately. And because he's the one who barged in here looking for this.

He has no right to set the pace. Even though he could if he wanted to.

Tonight or for now he is showing mercy.

"Ah.. Clark" The way Lex calls his name. Like a prayer. Voice low and rough.

Like he wants nothing more to to beg for it.

Out loud.

But he cannot and he won't. He is a his place of business and he has some respect.

Trying to keep himself as quiet as he can. His growing need to concealed.

It's admirable.

Clark bobs his head up and on his descent he takes a little more of his cock into his mouth.

Flicking his tongue around the tip as he pulls off. Looking up at Lex to see just what he's done.

How he's left him.

So much for being rough. But he can definitely build up to it.


End file.
